love story
by pannyWu
Summary: tentang luhan yang tidak peka tentang sehun yang berharap, HANHUN sehun uke.


Love story

Pair : hanhun

Warning : kalau gag suka hanhun gag usah di (s). ini FF pertama jadi klo jelek ya maaf

Happy reading !

Author pov

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah secerah senyum chanyeol di dorm exo pada mau makan pagi,tapi sang cute little prince kita gak ada di dalam lingkaran meja makan dan ternyata si luhan masih bobok cantik.

"kai-ah cepat bangunkan luhan" perintah xiumin

"aniya hyung andwae, aku gag mau bonyok karna mbagunin si luhan" –kai

"biar sehun saja yang mbangunin luhannie hyung" –sehun.

Lalu sehun langsung melesat kekamar luhan

Cleckkk #backsound gagal

sehun membuka pintu kamar, dan terlihat bahwa si luhan masih asyik dibawah selimutnya alias belum bangun.

"hyunggie…ayoo bangun…hyungdeul sudah menenggu"kata sehun sambil menguncang-guncangkan badan luhan.

"aku masih ngantuk pergi !"amuk luhan. Sehun tersentak saat mendengar bentakan luhan.

"aaa ayo hyung…wake up" seru sehun

"aishh baiklah aku akan bangun, sekarang kamu keluar!"-luhan

Tanpa banyak bicara sehun langsung keluar meninggalkan luhan dengan keadaan yang masih syok. Akhirnya luhan datang dengan wajah biasa dan langsung duduk di sebelah sehun karna memang hanya itu yang tersisa, dan makan pagipun berjalan dengan damai.

Skip time

Exo perfomace

Sekarang exo ada dalam suatu acara khusus untuk exo(maaf author ngarang).saat pertama mulai mereka menyanyikan lagu andalan mereka yaitu exo sedang menyanyikan lagu baby.

Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby

Yaksokhae na meomchuji anheulge  
Geudaeman bomyeo.

Luhan menyanyi sambil menujuk xiumin saat baby baby di lantukan . sehun yang melihat hal itu mencoba menahan air matanya tapi tetap ada yang mengalir keluar dan luhan melihat kejadiaan itu. Sebenarnya luhan tau kalau sehun mempunyai persaan khusus padanya,tapi dia juga tidak mengerti dengan pearsaannya sendiri.

Lagu selesai. MC menyuruh luhan untuk maju dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu lalu luhan memilih baby don't cry. Luhan menyanyi dengan baik hingga saat hampir memasuki reff luhan menuju tempat dimana sehun berdiri dan menyayikan

sehun don't cry tonight

eodumi geodhigo namyeon

sehun don't cry tonight eop-seot-deon ili twehl keoya

para member yang mendengar luhan mengatakan sehun jangan menagis langsung menoleh kearah sehun yang sudah di banjiri air mata.

Sehun pov

Aku kaget saat luhan hyung menyanyikan lagu baby don't cry dengan menganti menjadi nama ku, dan saat itu juga aku makin menangis. Luhan hyung selama ini memperhatikanku tapi mengapa dia selalu bersikap dingin padaku? Karna aku tak tahan aku langsung memeluk chanyeol hyung yang ada di samping ku. Tapi aku merasa ada yang menarik tangan ku dan saat aku menoleh aku melihat luhan hyung dan dia langsung membawa ku kedalam pelukannya.

"sehunnie jangan menagis" –luhan

"hiks..hiks..aku tidak menangis hyunggie."

"lalu seperti kalautidak menangis apa namanya sehun baby?"

Deg…degg..

Apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar ? luhan memanggil ku baby? Ahh sehun kau tak boleh percaya diri munkin karna aku maknae.

"apa?hyung memanggil ku apa?"

"baby sehun my chagi."

Tidak aku tidak salah dengar .

Luhan pov

Melihat sehun yang masih ada dalam pelukaan ku menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya membuatku mengerti bahwa sehun tak percaya apa yang kuucapkan. Ya sekarang aku tau apa yang kurasakan pada mencintainya. Dan sikap dingin ku kepadanya hanya topeng belaka agar aku tak kelepasan melihat sehunnie ku yang sangat sexy.(luhan yadong ah)

"tidak kau tidak salah dengar sehunna" –luhan

Mendengar ucapan luhan sehun langsung mendongakan kepalanya yang masih ada di dada bidang luhan(anggep aja luhan lebih tinggi dari sehun J) saat itu sehun benar-benar terlihat imut hidungnya memerah dan bibir pinknya uhh sehun is cute

"jangan menangis" kata luhan pada sehun sambil menghapus air mata luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

Author pov

Setelah mengatakan begitu exo kembali duduk dikursi mereka sedangkan sehun masih dalam pelukan luhan.

Skip time

Setelah sampai di dorm para member munuju kamar masing-masing.

At kamar hanhun

"hyung kau tak mandi?"Tanya sehun kepada luhan sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknnya pada luhan

"hm…kau saja dulu sehunnie" perintah luhan pada sehun

Tanpa banyak bicara sehun langsung melesat kekamar mandi. Setelah 10 menit sehun keluar sudah dengan menggunakan piyamanya.

"kau mandilah hyung." Titah sehun kepada luhan

"kau seperti istri yang meminta suaminnya mandi sehunnie" goda luhan

"a..apa?" jawab sehun sambil terbata-bata

"baiklah aku mandi sehunnie baby" luhan bangkit dari berbaringnya dan saat dia melewati sehun luhan melihat sehun merona luhan memanggil sehun

"sehunnie" –luhan

Sehun membalikan badannya "ap.."

Chupp

Luhan mencium pipi sehun dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi dari kamar mandi luhan berteriak "sehunnie kau imut sekali" sehun langsung merona dan ia yakin pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Setelah selesai dengan meronanya sehun keluar dari kamar mendapat tatapan aneh dari para member,sehun yang merasa ditatap menoleh kearah hyungdeulnya ia betanya

"wae?" –sehun

"apa kamu demam sehunna?" –kai

"aniya," elak sehun

"tapi kenapa muka mu merah semua?"-kris

"ahh aku tak apa hyungdeul"-sehun

Skip time

Setelah makan malam semua member exo masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing.

Semua member sudah terlelap tapi tidak dengan uri maknae.

Luhan yang merasakan roommatenya belum tertidur membuka mata dan menatap kearah sehun.

"wae?kenpa belum tidur?"-luhan

"aku tak bisa tidur" –sehun

"kemari tidur di sebelahku" ujar luhan sambil menepuk sisi kasurnya yang kosong. Sehun berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud luhan. Setelah berbaring sehun berkata pada luhan

"hyung, peluk, sehun tidak bisa tidur"-sehun

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan sehun langsung membalikan badan dan memeluk selang lama sehun tertidur.

"cepat sekali anak ini tertidur?" guman luhan

Luhan mengelus pipi sehun lalu mengecup pipi sehun dan ia akhirnya berani melirik bibir tipis sehun. Luhan mendekatak bibirnya pada bibir sehun

Chuppp

Kedua bibir itupun bertemu

"ehm.."-sehun

Luhan yang menyadari itu menjaukan dirinya dari sehun

"kenapa hyung mencium ku?" –sehun

"karna aku mencintaimu"ujar luhan pada yang mendengar pun langsung kaget

"hyung?"

"saranghae. would you be mine?"-luhan

"yes I do" –ucap sehun

lalu luhan mencium kembali sehun

"lalu hyung dengan xiumin hyung bagaimana?"-sehun

"kami hanya berteman,xiumin adalah pacarnya chen sehunnaa"-luhan

"benarkah?saranghae luhan hyung"

"nado saranghae sehunni baby"

THE END

pleasee reviewwww


End file.
